Un simple te quiero
by Lunatika Cross
Summary: ¿cómo que simple? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no notaste los miles de intentos frustrados del sex symbol de Hogwarts para declararse? Sí, damas y caballeros, decirle “te quiero” a Remus Lupin no es nada, NADA, fácil.


_**Un simple te quiero **_

Era la ocasión perfecta para declarársele. James y Peter se habían ido a casa para pasar la navidad con su familia. Él se había quedado porque no había nada que odiara más que estar en su casa con la pesada de su madre y las odiosas de sus primas y bueno, Remus se había quedado porque sus padres no pasaban por un muy buen momento económico (ya saben, esto de la crisis XD) y sabían que en Hogwarts, sí tendría una navidad como corresponde.

El punto es que, era la ocasión perfecta, estaban solos ¿y él que hacía? Pues nada. Así es, simplemente estaba acostado en su cama con las manos tras la cabeza mirando a través de la ventana como comenzaba a salir el sol. Sin hacer nada. Sabiendo que Remus estaba ahí, cómodamente durmiendo en la cama que estaba pegada a la pared, justo frente a él. Y estaban SOLOS, ¿qué probabilidades había de que una ocasión como esta se repitiera?

Porque sí. Sirius Black se había enamorado de su amigo, y no de cualquier amigo, sino uno de sus MEJORES amigos… tardó 6 años en darse cuenta, pero ya qué. Así era Sirius, imbécil hasta el último pelo de su linda cabecita.

¿qué cómo se dio cuenta?

Pues quién sabe. Ni él mismo lo sabe. Solo una mañana se levantó y al mirar a Remus, se preguntó cómo diablos había podido vivir 11 años sin él, y cómo era posible que alguien tan hermoso y tierno y adorable y perfecto. No tenía novio, y apenas esa idea se le pasó por la mente supo que sentía algo más que amistad por Remus. Sipis. Fueron las ganas que le entraron de matar a cualquiera que siquiera tocara a SU lobito, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que le quería.

Pero bueno, la parte fácil era esa, en su lista de cosas por hacer estaba escrito.

_Aceptar que te gusta Remus. Hecho. _

_Decirle a Remus que te gusta. Pendiente._

Y seguido de múltiples planes de cuál era la mejor manera de declarársele. Ninguno terminaba por convencerle.

Vamos, que gritarle a viva voz que le quería desde un avión muggle que dijera Te quiero Remus, no era muy realista que digamos, sin contar que probablemente su lobito terminara muerto por un ataque al corazón de la impresión y Remus muerto no era una idea que le agradara demasiado.

Asi que se pasó todo lo que llevaba del curso pensando en cómo se le declararía. Y justo cuando iba a tomar el modo fácil (arrinconarlo en una pared, decirle "Te quiero" y ya, fin del asunto), algo de fuerza mayor se interponía (que James llegue gritando su nueva estrategia para conquistar a Lily justo en ese momento, no ayuda mucho que digamos).

Pero ahora, que por fin estaban solos (y nadie podía interrumpir, porque la mayoría de Hogwarts estaba fuera del colegio) no se atrevía.

Y sí, damas y caballeros, Sirius Black era un cobarde que no se atrevía ir donde Remus y decirle que lo traía comiendo de su mano. No. No se atrevía. Porque era un cobarde.

Pero vamos…. Que él ya le había dado señales de sobra para que se enterase y el muy idiota de su amigo no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

¡Vamos, que hasta le había dedicado una canción ultra cursi! Y nada. No parecía hacerle clic en la cabeza que el hecho de que se le estuviera insinuando tan descaradamente fuera por algo más que solo para molestarlo. Pero bueno, tampoco era solo culpa de Remus, también podría ser que fuera un poco (¿un poco?) culpa de él.

Suspiró. Se sentó en su cama abrazando sus rodillas, miró hacia el bulto que era Remus en la cama de enfrente. Ash, claro, Moony durmiendo tan tranquilo y a él que le salían canas verdes de tanto pensar en cómo declararse.

Suspiró otra vez. Bien, eso no podía seguir así. Se le iba a ir su única oportunidad de declararse pensando tonterías ¿qué tanto necesita planear? Iría, lo despertaría y le diría "te quiero" y ya. Miró hacia un lado, sobre su velador había unas hojas de pergamino en blanco y tinta. Genial. Una idea.

Tomó el pergamino y garabateó las palabras "Te quiero imbécil" en él. Hizo una bolita con él y se la lanzó a Remus. Resultado: la bolita rebotó en la cabeza de Remus y cayó al suelo, este solo se volteó murmuró algo indescifrable y siguió durmiendo.

_¡Rayos!_

Pero Sirius no se rendiría tan fácilmente, así que volvió a garabatear "Te quiero imbécil" en un trozo de pergamino y lo lanzó nuevamente. Esta vez cayó justo sobre la cara de Remus quién todavía adormilado, tomó la bolita de papel, la abrió, la leyó y … se volvió a dormir.

_¿cómo puede tener el sueño tan pesado?_

Y así pasaron los minutos. Sirius lanzándole papelitos a Remus quién ni siquiera parecía notarlo. Cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que si continuaba Remus moriría enterrado entre bolitas de papel, se detuvo.

Suspiró frustrado.

Ya estaba harto, así que sin más se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la de Remus. Le tocó el hombro y lo sacudió levemente.

- Oye estúpido lobo. Te quiero ¿me oyes? Sí, te quiero. – bueno… mucho tacto no tiene, pero así es él, qué le vamos a hacer. – ¿Remus? Oye Remus, me estoy declarando y tu… ¿sigues dormido?...Mierda.

¿Pero qué se tomó su lobo antes de dormir? No sabía que tenía el sueño tan pesado.

Sirius tomó un trozo de pergamino que había en el velador de Remus y garabateó en él un "Moony, hazte a un lado" y lo colocó frente la cara de Remus. Agitó el dichoso papelito hasta que por las cosquillas, Remus abrió los ojos. Tomó el papelito y lo leyó.

Esta vez sí pareció comprender el mensaje porque, le hizo un espacio en la cama a Sirius para que se acostara, mientras que él se arrinconaba pegado a la pared dándole la espalda a Sirius y… siguió durmiendo.

Pero qué facilidad para dormirse tenía ese lobito.

Sirius aprovechando la oportunidad, se acostó en la cama de su lobito y lo abrazó por la espalda… qué bien se sentía estar así.

Acercando sus labios al oído del licántropo le susurró.

- Te quiero.- y lo abrazó más fuertemente – Vamos Moony, dime algo. Sé que no estas dormido.- Remus se volteó hasta quedar de frente a Sirius sin deshacerse de su abrazo.

- ¿y quién puede dormir si te están tirando bolitas de papel en la cabeza?

Sirius sonrió y apretó más el abrazo… estaba en el paraíso, sentir a Remus entre sus brazos era lejos, la mejor sensación del mundo.

Remus se acomodó entre sus brazos, apretándose más a él.

- ¿no me piensas decir nada? – le preguntó Sirius, temiendo que aún Remus estuviera medio dormido.

- ¿que quieres que te diga? – murmuró Remus

- pues no sé… que tú también me amas con locura, que sin mi no puedes vivir, que solo eres para mi… cosas de ese estilo- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en su rostro

- no.

_¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo dijo que dijo? Acaba de…¿rechazarme?_

- ¡¿no?! – Sirius apartó de golpe a Remus de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole una explicación, confundido, dolido. Remus sonrió. - ¿No qué, Remus?

- no quiero decirte nada… ¿para qué?

- ¿cómo qué para qué? Pues para… - no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues Remus lo cayó besándolo tan dulcemente que sintió que su alma se derretiría en cualquier momento.

Era una sensación sumamente agradable, Sirius se sentía en el paraíso, era una sensación de tranquilidad, de felicidad, de paz de ah... El punto es que se sentía super, super bien.

Se separaron. Sirius miró extrañado a Remus, quien sonrió travieso y dijo.

- prefiero demostrarte lo que siento, no decirlo.

Sirius suspiró de alivio. Pero luego algo hizo clic en su mente

- ¿no podías haberme dicho eso desde el principio?- Remus rió

- eso te pasa por tirarme papelitos en la cabeza mientras duermo. – Remus le besó otra vez. Y otra vez y otra vez... dejándole más que claro todo lo que sentía por él.

FIN

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno esa ha sido mi pequeña historia, basada en un sueño que tuve de ellos. Sip. He leído tantas cosas de ellos dos que ahora hasta sueño con ellos XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido un momento ^^**

**No sean malits y denle a ese botoncito verde de allá abajo sipis ese que está muy lindo, vamos… presiónenlo y dejen su comentario… eso es dejen un review, cómanse toda la comida, dejen un review, pórtense bien, dejen un review, lean muchos fics y déjenme un review. **

**Lunatika Cross ^^ **


End file.
